Tien Shinhan vs. Mercenary Tao
し の |Rōmaji title = Koroshiya Tao Pai-pai no Gyakushū |Literal title = The Hitman Tao Pai-pai's Counterattack |Series = DB |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Number = 136 |Manga = Tenshinhan vs. Taopaipai *The Assassin's Struggle |Airdate = November 30, 1988 |English Airdate = October 29, 2003 |Previous = Battle of the Eight |Next = Anonymous Proposal }} し の |Koroshiya Tao Pai-pai no Gyakushū|lit. "The Hitman Tao Pai-pai's Counterattack"}} is the fourteenth episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred thirty-sixth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 30, 1988. Its original American airdate was October 29, 2003. Summary The match between Tien Shinhan and Mercenary Tao begins. Master Shen is in the audience cheering for his brother Mercenary Tao. For the first ten minutes, neither participants moved an inch which is because of Tien's perfect defence. Shen telepathically distracts Tien to give advantage for Tao. Tien seems to be a lot stronger than Mercenary Tao and tries to escort him out of the ring until Mercenary Tao takes off one of his cybernetic hands revealing a knife. The World Tournament Announcer tells Tao that he is disqualified for using a weapon, but Mercenary Tao does not listen. He wants to kill Tien for deciding to join the Turtle Hermit's students. Tien agitated and decides to take Tao on while the announcer tries to negotiate his way through them but Tao vows to kill the announcer and the Turtle hermit's students as well. Yamcha & Krillin offer a lending hand, but Tien refuses. Tao charges with his Knife but Tien breaks it, so Mercenary Tao takes off his other hand revealing a cannon for his Super Dodon Wave. Mercenary Tao shoots the Super Dodon Wave at Tien. Tien survives the ray easily by being able to destroy it. Tien punches the shocked Mercenary Tao in the stomach then gives Mercenary Tao to Master Shen with the order to never bother him again. Master Shen and Mercenary Tao leave the World Martial Arts Tournament saying that the Turtle Hermit and his students will not die in peace. Tien returns to calm himself while his friends praise him while Krillin adds on, Yamcha stops him understanding Tien need to be alone. Master Roshi is proud of his students and also Tien for their maturity. Meanwhile, the match between Goku and "Anonymous" is about to begin. The announcer explains Anonymous request to with held her name while Piccolo watches the match. Anonymous seems to be furious at Goku. Major Events *Match 1 commences between Tien Shinhan and Mercenary Tao with Tien Shinhan winning the fight. Battles *Tien Shinhan vs. Mercenary Tao (Flashback) *Tien Shinhan vs. Mercenary Tao Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Differences from the Manga *In the anime, Tien and Tao stood in a face off without moving for over 10 minutes with the crowd and announcer becoming impatient. This did not happen in the manga. *Tien Shinhan's flashback of a younger version of himself fighting Tao is exclusive to the anime. *Tien grabs Tao's arm and attempts to walk him outside of the ring but Tao detaches his arm to escape the hold. This did not happen in the manga. *Tien breaks off Tao's blade in the anime which causes Tao a fair bit of alarm, he does not in the manga. Trivia *The cut made by Mercenary Tao on Tien Shinhan remains throughout his life, and is never healed by Senzu beans or any other form of healing. *This episode was Master Shen's last appearance in the series and Mercenary Tao's last appearance up until the Cell Games Saga episode, "A Girl Named Lime" in Dragon Ball Z. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 136 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 136 (BD) pt-br:O contra-ataque do assassino Tao Pai Pai fr:Dragon Ball épisode 136 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball